Another Adventure
by skatingfan
Summary: It’s a full year after the movie is over, and Elizabeth is restless. When Will agrees to help Jack and she comes along, where will it lead her? And what will happen to her and Will? There will be romance later...but I'm not saying who it's between.
1. Part 1

Title: Another Adventure, 1/?  
  
Author: Elingrace4eva (Lildrummerchk@aol.com)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Don't sue me. (Though I would like to own Orlando and Johnny. And cover them with chocolate. And lick it off.oh, right, you want to read the story about these characters)  
  
Feedback: Please, Please, Please. I need it, I live for it, I love it!  
  
Archiving: Ask and you shall receive.I just want to know where it is.  
  
Notes: There just had to be more. There will be romance in here, but I'm not going to tell you who it's between, because it'll ruin it. It isn't slash, which is the first for me in a long time. Enjoy!  
  
Summary/Notes: It's a full year after the movie is over, and Elizabeth is restless. When Will agrees to help Jack and she comes along, where will it lead her? And what will happen to her and Will?  
  
Dedicated to Alyssa and Sarah, who motivated me to get off my ass and start writing again. Thanks. (And Alyssa: Tye-mela'ne Orli. You better be able to read that. 3, Sblomie.)  
  
******************************* Part One  
  
Elizabeth gazed out at the ocean, sighing as she saw the peacefulness of the blue expanse. As she watched the waves roll up and down, she longed for something. Something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.  
  
She stepped away from the window and turned around, her eyes catching sight of her husband's sleeping form. Sometimes she knew that Will felt it too. That longing, that restlessness. Their life together had become monotonous, mundane, and though Elizabeth still loved him, she no longer burned for him the way she used to. That passion was gone, that excitement. She needed something to liven things up, she needed an adventure.  
  
She picked up a hairbrush from her vanity and walked back over to the window, humming a song from long ago, one she had almost forgotten. As her mind recalled the lyrics, her lips began to softly sing.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."  
  
******  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow took a long drink from the bottle of rum, and looked down at his compass, steering slightly. Staring out at the horizon, he saw something that he wasn't expecting. Squinting, he realized that there were red sails heading toward the Black Pearl.  
  
"Well that's interesting," he said, and snapped the compass shut. "Ana Maria!" he called, and, within seconds, the girl was by his side.  
  
"What is it, Captain?" she asked formally.  
  
"What," he said, gesturing wildly toward the ship, "is that?"  
  
"That's the Ruby, sir." Just by saying it, her eyes looked troubled.  
  
******  
  
"And what, pray tell, is the Ruby?" Jack asked, concerned by her look.  
  
"The man who captains that ship was an ally of Captain Barbosa," she started. "Apparently he and his crew had been through a similar ordeal with the curse and all. Rumor around the ports is that he holds a grudge against you for taking." at Jack's look, ".commandeering the Black Pearl."  
  
"And why are you just now mentioning this to me?" Jack waved his arms in exasperation.  
  
"Well, sir, I assumed that rumors were all they were." At that moment, a piercing sound rippled through the air, and the back of the Pearl was demolished by a cannonball.  
  
"You assumed wrong," Jack exclaimed, and yelled below deck. "Men, to your positions! We need - "  
  
"Um, sir." Ana Maria interrupted, pointing at the sea.  
  
"What is it?" He said, exasperated with her. As he followed her finger, he looked toward where the Ruby had been sailing mere moments before. He saw nothing. Not even a slight ripple of the water. Confused, he glanced around, but there was no sign of the Ruby anywhere.  
  
"Ana Maria, I need you to get us to Port Royal as soon as possible." Jack said, taking on an administrative heir.  
  
"Yes sir," she said. "May I inquire as to why?"  
  
"Well, clearly, we will need to make repairs to this ship," he said, and she began to turn away. "And," he continued. "We are going to need some help." 


	2. Part 2

Title: Another Adventure, 2/?  
  
Author: Elingrace4eva (Lildrummerchk@aol.com)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Don't sue me. (Though I would like to own Orlando and Johnny. And cover them with chocolate. And lick it off.oh, right, you want to read the story about these characters)  
  
Feedback: Please, Please, Please. I need it, I live for it, I love it!  
  
Archiving: Ask and you shall receive.I just want to know where it is.  
  
Notes: There just had to be more. There will be romance in here, but I'm not going to tell you who it's between, because it'll ruin it. It isn't slash, which is the first for me in a long time. Enjoy!  
  
Summary/Notes: It's a full year after the movie is over, and Elizabeth is restless. When Will agrees to help Jack and she comes along, where will it lead her? And what will happen to her and Will?  
  
Dedicated to Alyssa and Sarah, who motivated me to get off my ass and start writing again. Thanks. (And Alyssa: Tye-mela'ne Orli. You better be able to read that. 3, Sblomie.)  
  
******************************************  
  
Part 2  
  
Elizabeth awoke with a start, hearing the shouts outside. Rushing to the window, she looked out to see the torn black sails at the dock. She looked downward excitedly, and found the source of the noise. A man was being dragged into the jail by the guards, and he was putting up quite a fight. From where she was standing, Elizabeth couldn't make out his words or his face, but she could see the wild hair and the glimmering teeth.  
  
Elizabeth let out an excited whisper. "Jack!"  
  
******  
  
Jack leaned against the wall of the cell, battling the key carrying dog in a staring contest. The longer he sat there, the more he wished he hadn't demanded that Ana Maria keep everyone on the ship. He sighed, leaning back, trying to come up with some sort of plan.  
  
He heard footsteps coming down the prison stairs, and he stood in anticipation. The dog cocked his head curiously, and they both watched as Will and Elizabeth came into view.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow," Will said, with an amused look on his face. "You just can't keep out of trouble, can you?"  
  
Jack smiled a crooked smile. "But then the two of you wouldn't get to be heroes."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Why would you come back? You know that everyone here knows who you are, and none of them much care for you."  
  
"I had no choice, love. I was in desperate need of help from your fiancée there." Jack gestured to Will.  
  
"Husband, actually," Elizabeth said, the words coming out softer than she intended.  
  
"And I didn't receive a wedding invitation?" Jack said with false incredulity. "Here I wanted to dance with the bride at the wedding." He winked at Elizabeth, and a blush rose to her cheeks.  
  
Will laughed, rubbed Elizabeth's arm, and turned back to Jack. "So what is this about needing my help?"  
  
"Oh, yes, well," Jack began his token wild gestures. "As it turns out, being captain of the Pearl has its setbacks. Namely, the Ruby." Jack explained the story just as Ana Maria had told it to him. Will and Elizabeth listened in captivation, sharing meaningful glances now and then, having a non verbal conversation about the repercussions of helping Jack.  
  
"So you see," Jack finished. "I'm in desperate need of some assistance."  
  
"But why me?" Will asked. "Why do you want my help?"  
  
"Because I imagine that part of this problem will have to be solved with a sword. And I recall you being rather talented in that area." Jack bared his teeth again in another crooked smile.  
  
Will said nothing for a full minute, allowing the weight of Jack's words to settle on him. When he eventually spoke, it was cautiously. "If I go," he paused. "Elizabeth comes with me."  
  
"Now Will - " Jack began, but Elizabeth cut him off.  
  
"That, Captain, is not up for negotiation." She met his eyes, almost daring him to contradict her.  
  
After fighting her gaze a moment, Jack broke eye contact and sighed in exasperation. "Alright, fine, the lovely Mrs. Turner will come as well." Elizabeth smiled with satisfaction. "Now will you get me out of here?"  
  
Elizabeth leaned down and called the dog to her. Wagging his tail, he began to pant and dropped the keys into Elizabeth's outstretched hand.  
  
"If only you had been here sooner, love," Jack said. Smiling, Elizabeth unlocked the door and let Jack free.  
  
"Thank you, dear," Jack said, swaggering out of the cell. "Now we haven't a moment to lose. Let's get to my ship." Jack sped toward the entrance, with Will and Elizabeth lagging behind.  
  
"Ready for another adventure?" Will whispered in her ear. Allowing herself to let out a girlish laugh, she grabbed his hand and ran to catch up to Jack. 


	3. Part 3

Title: Another Adventure, 3/?  
  
Author: Elingrace4eva (Lildrummerchk@aol.com)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Don't sue me. (Though I would like to own Orlando and Johnny. And cover them with chocolate. And lick it off.oh, right, you want to read the story about these characters)  
  
Feedback: Please, Please, Please. I need it, I live for it, I love it!  
  
Archiving: Ask and you shall receive.I just want to know where it is.  
  
Notes: There just had to be more. There will be romance in here, but I'm not going to tell you who it's between, because it'll ruin it. It isn't slash, which is the first for me in a long time. Enjoy!  
  
Summary/Notes: It's a full year after the movie is over, and Elizabeth is restless. When Will agrees to help Jack and she comes along, where will it lead her? And what will happen to her and Will?  
  
Dedicated to Alyssa and Sarah, who motivated me to get off my ass and start writing again. Thanks. (And Alyssa: Tye-mela'ne Orli. You better be able to read that. 3, Sblomie.)  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Part 3  
  
Elizabeth stood on the top deck of the Pearl, breathing in the ocean air, a content smile stretching across her face. The wind blew lightly, causing her hair to wrap around her face slightly, but she merely pushed it back into place. She focused on nothing but the ocean, and couldn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching behind her.  
  
"Elizabeth," Will's voice startled her, and she whipped her head around. When she saw who it was, her startled expression softened back into a smile.  
  
"Will," she sighed in relief. "You startled me."  
  
"I'm sorry," he leaned on the railing next to her and kissed her on the neck. She gazed back at the ocean, and he followed her line of sight to sea what she was staring at. Finding nothing, he turned back to look at her. "I came to make sure you were alright."  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," her eyes didn't leave the horizon. Will furrowed his eyebrows, looking confused. He circled around so that he was behind her, and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"What exactly is it that you're looking at?" He asked her, causing her to release a smirk.  
  
"That," she said, gesturing with her chin. He followed her line of sight and saw nothing.  
  
"And what exactly is that?" He asked, placing another light kiss on her neck.  
  
"You mean you really don't see it?" she asked, utterly amazed at his lack of response.  
  
"I don't understand, dear, see what?" he asked.  
  
"That.beauty, that wonderfulness. I can't explain it, it just." she trailed off, frustrated that her husband didn't understand what she was referring to.  
  
"Darling, don't be angry with me," he said. "But I've never understood this obsession, and you know that." She looked down. "Please," he whispered. "It truly is beautiful." She sighed, and looked back at her husband. "I love you," he told her, and she smiled, bringing her lips to his. It was the best he could do, she knew that.  
  
*****  
  
"Will!" Jack yelled, swaggering through the ship. Inside his room, Will awoke suddenly, and rubbed his eyes. Hearing Jack's screaming, he eased out of bed, kissing Elizabeth. Yawning, he made his way to the door.  
  
"Jack?" Will whispered, closing the cabin door softly behind him.  
  
"Will, thank God!" Jack said in full volume, causing Will to bring a finger to his lips.  
  
"Elizabeth's still asleep," he explained, still whispering. "What do you need?"  
  
"To speak with you," Jack said, not lowering his voice one notch. "Follow me." Jack led an exasperated Will to his own quarters, closing and locking the door behind them.  
  
"So what exactly do you - " Will paused when he saw the numerous books and papers strewn about the room. There were plans and blueprints, as well as pages that appeared to have stories scribbled on them. "What is all this?" Will asked, turning to Jack.  
  
"This, mate, is The Ruby," at Will's questioning look, Jack continued. "These," he held up a stack of papers, "are the exact layout of the ship. And these," he gestured to the books. "Are the entire history of Captain Gold, and his relationship to Barbosa."  
  
"Gold?" Will questioned.  
  
"Ah, the Ruby's captain," Jack explained with a smile.  
  
"Rather interesting name considering his occupation, don't you think?" Will rifled through the papers.  
  
"All of the worst pirates have the most inappropriate names, mate," Jack said, taking a seat behind the cluttered desk. Will sat down across from him, leading through one of the thicker books.  
  
"Where did you find all of this?" Will asked.  
  
"One of the favorite topics of English writers is pirates, mate, even you should know that." The two men exchanged amused smiles.  
  
"So, what's the story then?" Will asked, leaning back and looking at Jack.  
  
"Gold is more or less your typical pirate," Jack began. "He's mean, ruthless, goes after anything and everything he wants."  
  
"Sounds familiar," Will smiled. "Doesn't seem like something you can't handle."  
  
"But therein lies the dilemma," Jack leaned across the desk and dramatically whispered "There's a curse."  
  
"Is there always a curse?" Will sighed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Ah, but this one differs slightly from Captain Barbosa's," Jack explained. "Apparently an ancient spirit granted the crew of the Ruby immortality. But Gold abused the privilege, so the spirit made the Ruby into a ghost ship. It travels from port to port, hidden in the fog, vanishing from sight save for select moments when she appears to passing sailors, just as she appeared to me."  
  
"Jack," Will began. "How exactly are we supposed to go after a man who can't die, in a ship we can't see, under a curse we don't know how to break."  
  
"Well, there is a weakness," Jack continued.  
  
"Weakness?" Will looked confused.  
  
"Captain Gold has an obsession with the fiddle," Jack explained. "From these reports, it takes away from his ability to captain the ship. It leaves him open, vulnerable."  
  
Will laughed. "And how exactly are we going to use a man's violin fanaticism to our advantage?"  
  
"That's where you come in, mate," Jack said, smiling but still completely serious. "You're going to help me find that out, savvy?"  
  
"How do you even know that any of this is true?" Will questioned. "How do you know it's not just folklore."  
  
"All folklore is based on truth, mate," Jack smiled again.  
  
Will seemed to accept this. "So how are we going to take him down?" He asked.  
  
Jack smiled. "We are going to find the Ruby."  
  
******  
  
Elizabeth opened her eyes slowly and rolled over. When she didn't feel Will's body beside her, she sat up abruptly. Quickly scanning the room, she didn't see him. She threw on a full length robe and stepped out of the cabin.  
  
"Will?" she whispered, walking in the same direction that Will and Jack had gone. She kept repeating his name, slowly increasing the volume of her voice.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Will stepped out of Jack's cabin, grabbing her arm.  
  
"There you are," she said. "Where did you go in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Jack had to talk to me," he explained. He led her into Jack's cabin, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked, directing her question mostly to Jack, who was studying his revolver.  
  
"Your husband and I are going on a reconnaissance mission." Jack explained, not looking up from what he was doing.  
  
"And what exactly does that mean?" Elizabeth put her hands on her hips, looking for answers.  
  
"We need to track down The Ruby," Will explained. Jack and I are going to go find some information."  
  
"Well I'm going with you," Elizabeth asserted, sending a daring glance in Jack's direction.  
  
"No," Jack said, slamming down the revolver. "You are not." He walked around the desk and stood directly in front of Elizabeth.  
  
"Yes I am," she said. "I can help you."  
  
"Mrs. Turner, all you can do is slow us down," Jack placed a hand on her shoulder in a patronizing manner, and she shrugged it away. "And," he added. "You're a woman. What are we going to do with you?"  
  
"That's not fair," Elizabeth said, her mouth gaping open. "You know I can - "  
  
"Elizabeth," Will finally spoke. "You need to stay here." She began to protest, but he cut her off. "It's too dangerous. I need you to stay safe." Will kissed her on the cheek. "We'll be back as soon as we can." He smiled. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," she said, trying to not let her disappointment show.  
  
Will and Jack walked out the door, and Elizabeth followed after them, leaning against the door frame. She sighed, watching as they disappeared from sight. Ana Maria, who had been woken up by the racket, saw her and came to stand next to her.  
  
"It's always like that," Ana Maria said, startling Elizabeth.  
  
"Like what?" She asked, though she fully understood what Ana Maria was referring to.  
  
"They will never let you go with them," Ana Maria said. "Because you're a woman."  
  
"You're a woman," Elizabeth said. "Why don't they treat you like they treat me?"  
  
"I'd never let them," Ana Maria laughed. "And I'm not Mr. Turner's wife."  
  
"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, confused about her implication.  
  
"Jack won't treat you the way he treats me because of Mr. Turner," Ana Maria explained. "He doesn't think of me as a woman. But he'll always think of you as one." Ana Maria gave her a sympathetic smile and walked back to her own cabin.  
  
Elizabeth sighed and leaned her head against the wall, and tried not to think about what could happen to Will. Or Jack.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Captain Gold is based off of a character from a TV series. A character I happen to despise. The first person to comment and tell me which character can ask me to put one thing that they want to see in the next chapter. (Be realistic, please!) I did this unknowingly, and now I'm curious if anyone else can pick it up. Thanks! 


End file.
